Many games can be played with dice. Dice games are often played among multiple people and the game players often are consuming food or beverages during the games. Additionally, dice games are often played in public establishments, such as bars, restaurants, and casinos.
Some dice players are capable of purposely influencing the outcome of a dice roll. Ensuring that a dice roll is truly random is difficult when humans are shaking the dice. It is with respect to this general environment that the embodiments of the present application are directed.